


Be My Guest

by VladimirVladivostok



Series: Micronations ESC AU [3]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Eurovision, Eurovision Song Contest 2012, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladimirVladivostok/pseuds/VladimirVladivostok
Summary: You are Athanassia Konstantinou, Sealand's Eurovision entrant for the 2012 Eurovision Song Contest in Baku. As you sit there, you can't help but notice Ukraine's entrant sitting there, all by herself. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that she was blamed for what Ukret did.
Series: Micronations ESC AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693630
Kudos: 4





	Be My Guest

You are Athanassia Konstantinou, Sealand's Eurovision entrant for the 2012 Eurovision Song Contest in Baku. It was a little odd how you'd ended up here, but here you were anyway.  
It certainly was strange, you thought, how the micronation of Sealand was so close to the UK, but they had never chosen a British entrant to represent them. Valery Borodin, their first entrant, is Russian, and they had always chosen from different European countries since then. But maybe it made sense, it was the UK who claimed them, after all. It was the UK who were trying to stop them from getting independence. You were just happy to get the chance to compete. Your own country, Greece, already had an entrant, and so did Cyprus. It had always been your dream to enter the event, so when the Prince of Sealand sent you an invitation, of course you said yes. And now you were the representative of Sealand for the 2012 Eurovision Song Contest. Now the event was actually happening.  
And you weren't the only micronation this year. This year, Vatican City had an entrant too, although you hadn't met him properly yet. Florent Rugova was his name, you think. Apparently he'd been kicking up a bit of a storm with some offensive old tweets of his. He had easily sailed through to the finals before the scandal came to light. It would probably hurt his chances... and help yours. You look around the room. This hotel was huge, and all of the other Eurovision entrants were in the building right now. Tables, chairs, party food and drinks. Some of the other entrants are sitting there.   
Serbian entrant Željko Joksimović was sitting at one of the tables with the owner of one of the many Eurovision fansites. It looked like an interview. Željko looked like he was enjoying himself, so you figured the interviewer was being polite and not asking about anything that happened during the 2008 contest. Željko would always shut down interviews that asked him too much about that event, what that Ukrainian organisation did.  
Speaking of that, Ukraine's entrant, Gaitana, sat all by herself in the corner of the room. As you sit there, you can't help but notice how alone she seems. You felt a little sorry for her, it wasn't her fault, after all. What happened in the 2008 contest. What happened to the Statue of Liberty. Big Ben. What the Ukrainian group Ukret was doing. Gaitana was being shunned for the actions of a group she wasn't a part of. She sat by herself most days. And then came the interviews, where she was asked extensively about Ukret's actions. They weren't being nice to her like they were with Željko. That must be tough. Even Armenia's entrant, Tigran, was having a better time in Azerbaijan than Gaitana was. What Ukret did didn't even have anything to do with her. It would be like if there was some awful Greek group running around and you were blamed for it. That wouldn't be fair at all. You couldn't let her sit all alone like that, you had to do something. You got up and went over to where she was.  
"Hey," you say. She looks up, looking a little surprised that anyone would go over to her.  
"Hey there," she smiles, the first time you'd seen her smile this whole time in Baku.  
"Just thought I'd pop over to see how you were doing," you reply.  
"Oh, well, I'm doing fine I guess," Gaitana said, "I've had better days."  
"Ha, same," you say, "Look, no one blames you."  
That was kind of a lie, but you didn't know what else to say to make her feel better.  
"Some of them do," Gaitana said bluntly, "Just because I am Ukrainian. But I can see that you don't. Thank you."  
"Don't mention it," you say as you fetch two of the drinks from the bar and bring them over.  
"And waiter service too," Gaitana smiled, "We should have invited Sealand to the contest even earlier."  
You laugh at that. She laughs too. She seemed friendly enough. It wasn't fair that she was blamed for what Ukret did.  
"And soon this will all be over," Gaitana said, "The grand final is tomorrow."  
"It sure will," you say, "I'm interested to find out who will win."  
"Maybe you?" Gaitana grins. You only laugh at that. You weren't here to win, nor did you expect to. It was probably only you and Montenegrin entrant Rambo Amadeus who hadn't come with any expectations of winning.  
"Good luck in the contest," you say.  
"Same to you," Gaitana grinned, as she fetched another drin. Tomorrow, everything would be revealed. You couldn't wait. The semi-final had been one thing, but the final of the Eurovision Song Contest? Millions would be watching. This was an opportunity that few would get. That many could only dream of.


End file.
